Weirdly Domestic
by JessWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are Stiles's cousins, and they're here to visit.


When the Sheriff told Stiles his cousins were coming to visit, only one thought went through his head.

_Oh, shit. _

Don't get him wrong, he loves his cousins, but he also knows what they do for a living. And with his current predicament with all of his friends, along with his girlfriend being supernatural creatures, he was on red alert. Not only are his cousins hunters, they are the Winchesters, and anyone who knows about the supernatural knows what that means.

Of course, the Sheriff was reluctant to tell him, and tells Stiles the news as the Impala pulls into the driveway.

Not to make matters worse, but Lydia is over, upstairs, researching banshees.

Looking out the curtain, he watches as Sam and Dean start toward the house.

With wide eyes, he turns back to his dad, "Lydia."

Without another thought, he runs upstairs before slamming his door closed and looking toward the banshee sitting cross legged on his bed with a book in her lap.

"Stiles, what's wron-"

"Act as human as possible, okay? No mention of the supernatural. My cousins are here. My cousins, the hunters. They're nice guys, I swear, but I can't have anyone get hurt if they find out everyone I hang out with are supernatural creatures."

While he was rambling, Lydia hid all the evidence of their research, taking out algebra books, and motioning him over, "Okay, thanks for the head up, but I hear someone coming up the stairs."

Stiles stops, hearing the footsteps, and the call of his name as he sits next to Lydia on the bed.

When he hears a knock on his door, his heartbeat quickens, but he composes himself as best as he can, and calls them in.

"Come in."

The door opens, and the first thing that strikes Stiles is how Dean looks the same, Sam's hair is longer, and there's a guy in a trenchcoat he doesn't recognize.

"Stiles!"

Stiles smiles, and squeezes Lydia's hand as he feels her inch slightly closer to him.

Giving her a reassuring smile, they stand from their position on the bed, and Stiles lets go of her hand to hug his cousins.

"Hey Dean, Sam. I've missed you. How've you been?"

"Good, we've missed you too, isn't that right, Sammy?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen you for about three years now, right? You went and grew up on us."

"Couldn't really help that," Stiles replies, still wondering who the other man is, "Uhm, this is Lydia, my girlfriend."

Dean's eyes widen, looking between Lydia and Stiles.

"You mean the Lydia you've been in love with since you were in third grade?"

Stiles groans as he hears Lydia laugh. Even in a room full of hunters, she can still laugh at his embarrassment.

Lydia, still giggling, says, "Yeah, that's me. I don't know how it happened, honestly. He's a loser."

"Lyds, I'm honestly so hurt right now. I thought we were trying that whole being nice thing."

She purses her lips, tilting her head, "Yeah, that really doesn't do it for me. But, I'm going to help your dad with dinner while you get reacquainted here or else he'll probably burn down the house."

"Yeah, last time he cooked wasn't very fun."

She rolls her eyes before making her way out the room, and Stiles sits back on my bed while Sam sits at the desk, Dean leans against the wall, and the other man stands scarily close to Dean.

"Cute," Dean says, smirking.

"Shut up," Stiles replies shaking my head, "Not to be rude or anything, but who is this?"

Dean turns to look at the other man from the corner of his eyes before smiling, "This is Castiel."

"Hunter?" he asks, wondering just how many hunters he am dealing with.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Stiles' eyes widen, "Well, that's a new one."

"No. I have existed since the beginning of time."

Stiles furrows his eyebrows, deciding not to press it before looking at Sam to see him smirking.

"What?"

"He's Dean's boyfriend."

Dean rolls his eyes, "You're just jealous that Cas likes me more than he likes you."

Cas looks toward Sam, "It's true that Dean and I share a more profound bond."

Not knowing what to say to that, Stiles is glad when he hears Lydia call him, but the slight worry in her voice makes him stand up.

He jogs down the stairs, the three men following him when he sees Lydia sitting in the living room with Scott.

"Scott," his eyes widen, "what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone, so I came to check on you. I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah, these are my cousins, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Dean's boyfriend, Castiel."

Scott stands, eyes widening as he recognizes the name from previous conversations, "Oh. Uhm, nice to meet you. I should really be going."

Dean looks at him warily before smiling, "No, stay for dinner. I've heard about you, but we never really got the chance to meet."

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Speaking of dinner," Lydia says, "It's ready."

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"So Scott, you play lacrosse with Stiles?" Sam asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I was co-captain of the team last year."

"Co-captain?" Dean asks.

"Uhm, yeah. The other captain moved to London actually," Scott answers, not liking how everything he says has to be guarded heavily if he wants to protect his life.

Sam nods, not asking any further about Jackson.

The dinner reverts to silence, and Stiles watches warily as Castiel stares at Scott before speaking, "You're not human."

Stiles chokes on the milk he was drinking, doing a spit take while Scott looks between Stiles and Castiel, "What?"

"You're not human," Cas repeats.

"Yeah, I heard you, but why would you say that?"

"I can feel the power coming off of you. You are superior to Stiles and Lydia."

Scott can feel himself getting angry, never did he believe he was superior to his pack.

"I'm not superior to them."

"You think so, but the power says otherwise. Stiles and Lydia do not omit that kind of signal, but you do."

"And who are you to say that?"

Stiles could see Scott getting angry, not wanting him to prove Castiel's theory by doing anything as simple as flashing his eyes, "Scott."

Scott ignores him while Cas answers, "I am an angel of the Lord."

"An angel," Scott scoffs in disbelief.

"You say that as a statement," Sam says, "You didn't question it."

"Cas, what is he?" Dean asks, standing and putting a hand on his gun.

"A werewolf," Cas says, "He's an alpha."

At this point, Dean has brought out his gun, and everyone stands. Stiles places himself in front of Scott, "Dean, stop."

"You just found out your best friend is a monster, and you're defending him?" Dean yells.

"I didn't just find out!"

Everyone goes silent, and I take it as my queue to continue, "Look, Scott was bitten a few years ago, and honestly, I had to tell him he was a werewolf. He was that thick, okay? And we've been through shit the past few years. At one point, I was possessed by a japanese fox spirit called a Nogitsune, actually, but that's beside the point. Scott is a true alpha. He never killed anyone. He just earned the title, and the stronger powers came with it. He's a good guy. I won't let you hurt him. He's pack, and pack is family."

Dean lowers his gun, "Okay."

"Okay? It's that easy? Seriously?"

"Our friend was bitten, and his pack is fine. Why shouldn't I believe you? Although, I don't understand how a human can be in a wolf pack."

"Well, actually, there's also a banshee, and a kitsune, and a were-coyote, so me being human isn't all that far-fetched."

Sam just shakes his head, "Banshee? We haven't come across a banshee in years."

Lydia steps forward, "Actually, you came across one today. I'm the banshee."

"Do you have any friends that aren't supernatural?" Dean asks incredulously.

"Well, there's Danny."

"One. One friend, oh my God."

"Probably more than you," Stiles smirks.

Sam thinks for a second, "Well, no, there's Charlie and Dorothy. Everyone else is pretty much dead or a demon."

Scott furrows his eyebrows, "You're friends with demons and you almost shot me for being a werewolf? Honestly, guys. You're hypocrites," Scott says, throwing his hands in the air before his phone starts ringing.

"Kira?" He answers, everyone watching him from their seats, bored.

"No, I'm at Stiles's house with Lydia and his cousins… No, pack night is supposed to be tomorrow… Derek said he'd have it at the loft… I honestly don't care if Malia doesn't want us over there, it's not even her house… Fine, then where would we have it?"

"We could have it at the lake house," Lydia chimes in, smiling.

"Lydia says we can have it at the lake house… I swear sometimes you act like you're dating Malia rather than me… Yeah, I love you too, I'll see you soon."

"Pack nights," Dean states.

"Kira makes us sing karaoke when it's at her house, so we like to say away from that," Stiles says, chewing on another bite of his dinner.

"You're the most weirdly domestic group of supernatural creatures ever. It makes me want to puke."


End file.
